Logan (Video Game)
Dr. Logan, also known as Dr. Walter Ashe, is an original character who first appeared in Season 1 of Telltale Games' The Walking Dead appearing in "Around Every Corner". Pre-Apocalypse Little is known about Logan's life prior to the outbreak, except that he was some type of doctor. He may have lived in or near Savannah, Georgia. Post-Apocalypse "Episode 4: Around Every Corner" Logan was a doctor in Crawford. As revealed by a security tape, Molly had sex with him so she could receive the needed medicine for her 14-year-old, diabetic sister, but he decided to end the deal out of fear of getting caught. He was killed trying to uphold the draconian rules of Crawford by attempting to force Anna Correa into conducting an abortion (it is implied he was the one who impregnated her), as children and pregnant women were not allowed to remain in the community. Instead, Anna at first tried to plead with him to keep her pregnancy a secret, but when he declared that he was to inform Oberson if she would not go through with the procedure, she stabbed him out of desperation, stealing his gun and fleeing. Judging from the blood-trail inside and outside his makeshift clinic and the bloody hand-print on his locker, Logan was severely injured by Anna's attack, but he managed to stay alive long enough to drag himself out of the office, but sometime later he succumbed to his wound and reanimated as a walker. Later, Lee is exploring Crawford when Molly throws Logan's body off a roof. She avenges her sister by desecrating his body with her climbing axe, Hilda. Despite being severely battered, Logan was not completely killed, as Lee would later realize when he revisited the alley, and noticed the barely-moving walker feebly attempting to crawl away. The doctor was finally finished off as Lee stomped his head in. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Walter has killed: *Molly's Sister (Caused) *Possibly numerous counts of zombies. Death Killed by *Anna Correa (Alive) *Lee Everett (Zombified) The zombified Logan was dropped off a roof and beaten by Molly, who started to stab him with her ice-pick but stopped in an attempt to keep her past relations with him a secret, as the viciousness she did it with awoke Lee's suspicion. He was later put down by Lee by a stomp to the head. Relationships Anna Correa Dr. Logan seemed mildly concerned for Anna's well-being. After he informed her that she was pregnant, he told her an abortion must be performed due to Crawford Oberson's rules. She pleaded with him to keep her pregnancy a secret; however, Logan insisted that she had to have an abortion to ensure both him and Anna couldn't be penalized later on. He informed her that she had the option to leave Crawford, but that that would be a certain death sentence for her and her unborn child. She decides that that is what she will do. However, Dr. Logan seemed determined to go through with the abortion and punched in the combination for the safe to get the proper tools. While his back was turned, she stabbed him in the side, took his gun, and shot her way out of Crawford. Crawford Oberson Dr. Logan seemed to hold some degree of respect, fear, or both towards Oberson. He followed Oberson's rules without question or complaint, no matter the cost. Molly Dr. Logan had a sexual relationship with Molly and had a deal with her. She would have sex with him, and in return he would give her medicine for her sister, who was diabetic. Eventually, however, he explained to her that Oberson sent somebody down to take inventory on the medicine, so the deal would have to be cancelled. Appearances Video Game Season 1 Trivia *In his locker, there is a tape that explains Molly's connection to Crawford. *The ID card he wears on his scrubs states his name to be Walter Ashe, despite him identifying himself as Dr. Logan and the him being credited as Logan. **The name Walter Ashe is a likely reference to Molly's voice actress, Erin Ashe's dog Walter. *He is the first known and named member of Crawford to die and turn. *He is the second Crawford resident to be seen reanimated, the first being Jeff and the third being Crawford Oberson. ru:Уолтер Эш Category:Medics Logan, Dr. Logan, Dr. Category:Antagonists